Conventionally, there has been proposed a power cord, which includes: a plug to be connected to an electrical outlet (or a socket); a thermal sensor that is configured to detect a temperature of the plug; and a cut-off device that is configured to cut-off, when an abnormal increase in temperature is detected by the thermal sensor, current flowing from the plug to a load (e.g., see JPH 07-67245 A). The plug includes two or more blades to be inserted into the electrical outlet and to be respectively in contact with two or more blade receivers within the electrical outlet so as to be electrically conducted with the blade receivers.
According to this type of power cord, even when abnormal heating occurs due to a contact failure or the like between the blades of the plug and the blade receivers in the electrical outlet, it is possible to prevent, by cutting-off the conduction, breakage of the plug, occurrence of a fire, or the like due to the heating.
Here, in a case where the number of thermal sensors is one, an output of the thermal sensor may be brought to have a relatively-low correlation with a temperature of a blade farthest from the thermal sensor, of the blades. Accordingly, a speed of a response to an increase in temperature due to the blade may become low, and safety may be reduced.